


Sunset

by Aifrit



Series: 31 Days of Apex, 2020 - Voidstrike [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Coming Out, Developing Friendships, F/F, Friendship, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Sunsets, Teasing, Voidstrike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: The soldier rubs her own shoulder playfully, feigning hurt. She looks like she wants to make another joke but bites her lip and stops. Instead, she focuses on the view before them, the oranges and golds and purples highlighting the sky as the sun inches closer to the horizon. - Day 20, Friendship
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: 31 Days of Apex, 2020 - Voidstrike [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sunset  
> Pairing: Bangalore/Wraith (Voidstrike)  
> Rating: T for some language  
> Words: 723  
> A/N: Another thing for 31 Days of Apex!

It took some time to climb this rock, but, with the safety of having two functional jump kits on their backs, the fear was diminished to zero. Besides, they've done worse, like sky-diving out of a moving drop ship and zip-lining over rocky cliffs with crashing waves below. The climb was worth it in the end, because there was nothing else more breathtaking and beautiful than watching the sun set from Kings Canyon.

They've been sitting and talking for nearly an hour with feet dangling over the edge of the rocks. Countless passenger ships have thundered in and out from the nearby airbase, but nothing has been able to shake their solid conversations.

"...You remember that, right? That one night Witt got drunk and kissed Kim by accident?" Bang says between chuckles.

Wraith rolls her eyes. "'Accident,' my ass. I've seen the way he's been looking at him lately."

Bang knocks her in the shoulder. "That jealousy I hear?"

Elliott Witt? _Mirage_? Gross. They're only friends.

Wraith pushes her back. "No, fuck off. As much you've been talking about Witt lately, I'd think _you_ were the one interested in him. Got a crush, soldier?"

"You're outta your damn mind. Witt's a _guy_. Not interested."

_Oh?_

"Besides, he's about two clown shoes short of the Solace City Circus. Boy can't ever be serious."

"Yeah," Wraith chuckles. "You're right about that. Not interested either. He's not-" She shakes her head. "Yeah, he's definitely not my type either. Or any guy for that matter."

Bang raises an eyebrow at her and gives her a very obvious and knowing look. With a quick tilt of her head, she plays it off, maybe not wanting to dwell on it for much longer than necessary. Or at least Wraith wants to believe so.

"Oh yeah?"

A rhetorical question, probably, but Wraith answers anyway, shrugging. "You know how it is."

Bang nods and smiles, then changes the subject. "Glad it's not raining out here for once. Weather's been kinda shit lately. Too much rain and wind."

"Is _that_ why you've been missing your Kraber shots lately?"

"Can you even _lift_ a Kraber? I mean that thing's heavy, and it's almost taller than you so..."

Wraith glares at Bang before she releases a genuinely hearty laugh. "You're so full of shit," she says, pushing Bang again.

The soldier rubs her own shoulder playfully, feigning hurt. She looks like she wants to make another joke but bites her lip and stops. Instead, she focuses on the view before them, the oranges and golds and purples highlighting the sky as the sun inches closer to the horizon.

"I mean it. About the weather. It's nice, isn't it? Haven't been able to sit and enjoy it much. Never really had the opportunity. Especially not back at home. Radiation'll fry you like a damn fish." She chuckles, but Wraith doesn't think it's entirely out of humor. "Just happy I don't have to be up here alone. Didn't think I'd ever meet someone who was like me. Can't always deal with the crowds, the people, the autographs and shit. Sometimes I just wanna be alone, but… _not_ , you know? Heh, I'm not makin' any sense."

"You are. I… I know how you feel. I can't always be alone with my thoughts either. I get it."

When Bang finally looks at Wraith, her eyes are glassy and red through no fault of the sunset. She'll never admit it because she's _Bangalore,_ Sergeant First Class Anita Williams, thank you very much, but Wraith understands the vulnerability. It hasn't been so long since she had a moment like this herself. Revealing her past and lost memory to at least one person in the Outlands was hard, but it felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders. Bang didn't judge.

And neither will she.

Wraith places a hand on Bang's shoulder and squeezes gently. Bang doesn't flinch like she used to, just relaxes and lets herself _breathe_.

"Yeah. The weather _is_ nice, right? Plenty of days to sit and watch the sunset. But… you don't have to watch them alone if you don't want."

There's a ghost of a smile that breaks through on Bang's face. She blinks multiple times, ridding herself of the tears stuck on standby. She swallows hard, then clears her throat before she whispers.

"Thank you."


End file.
